


Bad Example

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Double Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Double date with ishimondo and nagimasa





	Bad Example

“Bro, you’re setting a bad example for the children,” Taka lightly swatted Mondo’s hand away from the sauce container in the middle of the table. Condiments were not for playing with. 

“They’re fucking twelve, not three, and who the fuck is looking at me for an example? You’re fucking here,” Mondo grumbled, starting to get irritated with the amount of things he’d been told off for doing. “Hall monitors are the best examples, right?” 

“Watch your language!” Taka groaned, shaking his head in dismay, “And children will copy whichever behavior suits them. Not pick the best role model.” 

“Then why does it matter if I line up some goddamn soy sauce bottles???” Mondo stared at him. 

“He kind of has a point,” Nagisa shrugged, “If you start that, he will too,” he gestured at Masaru. “Then the table will be a huge mess.” 

Mondo blinked, unaccustomed to being lectured by anyone but Taka. “So? We’ll move them when the food comes.” 

“He just never wants to have any fun!” Masaru pouted, playfully knocking his foot against Mondo’s leg under the table. The biker gang leader would have been too scary to kick for real, but he was starting to see that he was more fun than he was intimidating. Nagisa had been right that they’d enjoy this. 

Mondo gently kicked him back, “Tell me about it. Taka’s the same way,” he smiled fondly in Taka’s direction before asking conspiratorially, “Why do we date guys like them anyway?” 

Masaru looked at Nagisa thoughtfully. After a moment’s pause, he smiled, “Because we love them!” It was the only good reason to date anyone. 

“We sure do, kiddo,” Mondo agreed, putting an arm around Taka and pulling him over to kiss his cheek.


End file.
